Rain Touch
by JackB
Summary: GammaHammer - a sweet moment between the two.


It's all ravage, damage, ripped skin, exposed flesh, tears, pain, agony, fear and terror. It's all that and it's just a non damaged body and grey hair. The Hulk never leaves a fucking scar, a mark, or a bruise, nothing. Everything is wiped away and his skin is new and clean.

Only the mind keep the mark, keep the damage. Both Bruce and Hulk feel it, sometime at the same time, with the same strenght, the ripped flesh, sometime to the bones. The memories never fade. The abuse each one had recieved is shared. The gun shot that anybody tried on the Hulk, he can feel them, it's in his memory, as much as Brian Banner punch and word are a memory for the Hulk. It's still vivid, whiles some things fade away.

Their skins may be intact but their mind state is a no-man land full of destruction.

Through years, being touched became like an attack, any of it feel like it.

It's a danger. It's not safe.

" _Don't touch me."_ How many time he has said this words ? People don't get it.

People don't know how exposed he is.

When he get to have no face it's easier, people don't know, and he is less exposed. In India people didn't know and he felt safer.

It felt less painful. Because yes, physical contact had become painful, like he really had exposed skin. Most of people for most of the time have this effect on him. It's exausting.

/BT\JackB/TB\

Bruce has his eyes closed, he enjoy the thick rain on his naked skin. He's sore but intact, the Hulk never let anything after all. He always loved rain, it's one of the rare physical contact that relax him and the Hulk for that matter, it's just innocent.

Water always been innocent, and he's innocent for the water, after all, you can't 'hurt' the water.

"Banner ! Are you alright ?" Thor says clearly worried as he land beside him.

"hum ?" He ask absently, not even bothering to open his eyes. He just wants to enjoy the rain here and now, it's comforting, for once he can feel without pain. He let himself fall on the floor, the rest of the Avenger can let him gere, he will go back on his own, he thinks. The Hulk stopped to sit once the rain got serious and a few moment later he let Bruce take place. And Bruce just wants to stay.

Thor stand near him. He kinda feel like he's witnessing something that should stay hided. But Bruce didn't tell him to go away like he do when he wants to be alone.

He never saw nor the Hulk, not Banner look so.. Peaceful ? At least, less on nerve. He wants to talk, but know better than to do it, instead he take shelter by a tree, near the physicist, and wait until the rain stop. The others can go home without them.

Bruce still doesn't move, and after a moment he move along side him.

"Bruce." He murmurs softly.

When Bruce doesn't react, he go for his cheek, and caress it with both gentleness and determination. Finally the doctor open his eyes and hum. Grab quickly Thor's hand and bring him to his lips for a kiss.

"Do you feel okay ?" Generally he know better than to ask that. Bruce is never okay after the Hulk came out, not for a few day. But right now, he is not sure.

"It feel good."

"What does ?"

"The rain, your hand on me." Still holding his hand and catching Thor eyes he guide him on his neck and clavicle.

"You like it ?" Thor ask a little more confident and a little playful.

"I do."

"That's rare." He says whiles moving his hand on a soft caress across Bruce's chest. "You don't like people touching you, even me."

"Yes continues !" He whispers in a needy breath.

Thor is kinda surprised, but appreciate the ask none the less. He continues to caress with attention, putting love and care into it. Bruce grabs Thor's knee and dig his nail into it.

"I'm safe with the rain. I'm safe with the water. I'm safe with you, aren't I ?"

"Of course." Thor whispers. "Of course my dear."

"That doesn't hurt." Thor slides down on Bruce's belly and flank, he doesn't stop the contact, not even for a second.

"It doesn't ? You're not nervous ? The Hulk ?"

"I'm calm, it's calm, he likes it."

"Does he ?"

"He does. It's all good."

Thor climb on him, and settle on Bruce's hips. He now, is on a better position to touch his melting partner.

"You want something in particular ?" He ask after some time.

"Actually yes." With a firm hand the doctor grab Thor's armor and bring him down so he can kiss him. The god relax in the embrace and return the kiss letting it go when Bruce reverse their position and push him onto the ground.

Forehead on forehead, Banner's thumbs stroking his face and temples. It's something that Thor love more than anything. This kind of moment are rare with his lover, but he always been patient and respectful of Bruce need for space. Still having him..

"Touch me." He ask, almost beg.

Thor take a sharp breath, a quick glance at Bruce's eyes tell him it's all okay. So both his hand go found his lover's back who arch in a reflex with a groaned moan. He stops.

"Are you okay ?"

"Yes, just go slow."

So slowly, Thor's hand got up on the back in a firm but soft caress.

"Yes, like that !"

Bruce let himself repose fully on Thor chest, face on his neck, just enjoying the caress Thor gave him.

Rain resume it's course, as they just stay here, enjoying the moment, enjoying the contact and the warmness of the other one. It's only when they're freezing that they move on to the ship the Avengers let them.

 **End.**


End file.
